


Germophobia

by TheWritersShadow



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Zim’s canon germophobia is explored, older dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersShadow/pseuds/TheWritersShadow
Summary: Dib wants to kiss, Zim isn’t so keen.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Germophobia

The first time Dib suggests they kiss, Zim visibly gags. It’s gross and messy. Disgusting, even. This leaves Dib with food for thought as they agree to stick to holding hands and cuddling. When he works up the courage to ask again, he starts smaller.

“Can I kiss your hand?”

At first, Zim is skeptical. He gives Dib an odd look, trying to determine if this is a regular-human-thing or a his-human-thing. Curiously, he holds out his ungloved hand.

“If you wish.”

Lips gently brush his knuckles and he is in silent awe. His fingers twitch lightly and Dib’s hand comes to soothe them. Zim feels a flutter in his spooch. They return to the movie they were watching and he doesn’t think once about germs.

From then on, Zim receives small kisses. On his hand, his shoulder, his neck. Each one is prefaced with a gently worded question, Slowly but surely, Zim’s distaste for kissing fades and Dib asks one more time.

“Can I kiss you on the mouth?” He’s hesitant and more than a little nervous.

Zim practically purrs, “If you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first post, please be kind ^^  
> I like to think that Zim’s fear of germs is something he and Dib would need to work out early in their relationship.
> 
> Some longer works are coming very soon - in the mean time come hang with me on Instagram (irk.dev) or Tumblr (irk-dev)!


End file.
